Sad Tango
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: [AtobeXSanada] Cuando no quedan palabras ni emociones verdaderas y el teatro del amor entre ellos se viene abajo, ¿qué es lo que queda por hacer? Tanta pasión incendia el corazón hasta que sólo quedan cenizas... cenizas que el viento se atreve a guardar.


**Sad Tango**

**by** Ryou Kisara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todas las palabras se habían ido, se habían escapado de su boca y su cuerpo parecía no responder a lo que su mente le dictaba. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y pare él ya no importaba nada, nada que no fuera él.

Atobe Keigo, con un cuerpo que día a día mejoraba pero con la misma personalidad de siempre, estaba tendido sobre la cama en su enorme habitación mirando hacia el techo buscando figuras, y tratando de encontrar respuestas.

Él lo amaba, amaba a Sanada sin embargo tras la llegada de Tezuka todo había cambiado. Ese castaño de lentes le quitaba el sueño, le quitaba el aliento y, a como era su actual pareja, Sanada lo sabía. Él lo sabía pero no le mencionaba nada y eso le dolía, aunque lo fingía muy bien. Su silencio, su indiferencia... pero Atobe, por arrogancia, no podía hacer mucho simplemente ser Atobe, tan Atobe como siempre.

Suspió, hundiéndose en sus sueños hasta tocar fondo.

Y fue despertado por unas leves caricias. Con desdén abrió sus ojos, frotándolos y descubriendo que la habitación estaba oscura, sólo una mortecina luz se colaba por sus persianas.

"Hmmm.."

"¿Te enojas tan fácil?"

Esa voz.

"Sanada..." Rápidamente exclamó Atobe en un suspiro profundo pero ahogado.

Él, su amante, se detuvo al instante en el que escuchó su nombre salir de esos pecaminosos labios, que él había reclamado desde hacía un tiempo. Le dolía escuchar su nombre con tal falsedad como sólo Atobe Keigo podría darle, pero aún así no le mencionaba nada.

Y los dos sabían que se engañaban.

Uno por ocultar lo que sentía y el otro por permitirlo y no decir más nada.

"Sanada, no... espera" Ciegamente Atobe abrazó a Sanada por la espalda, rodeando su cuerpo con sus manos, "oresama no quiere que lo dejes"

"Oresama pide mucho ¿no?" Pero el peligris no supo definir la voz de Sanada entre tanta tristeza.

"No, no... oresama no pide mucho" Esta vez Keigo habló con un deje de erotismo y sensualidad que sólo él, el capitán de Hyotei, Atobe Keigo, podría pronunciar.

Sanada simplemente se dejó manipular y amar, si así podría definirse, por Atobe. Sabía que era la manera de mostrar su remordimiento aunque la tentación era más fuerte que cualquier culpa.

Amanecía. Lenta y tranquilamente, como no queriendo despertar, Sanada abrió sus ojos buscando a Keigo a su lado para encontrarse con la soledad de su persona. Suspiró, esto se estaba volviendo tan común. Con pereza, después de mirar la hora y descubrir que era algo tarde, caminó al baño para tomar una ducha después se cambió, bajando para buscar algo de comer. Toda mucama que se encontraba le mandaba una mirada llena de algo que le helaba la piel que iba disfrazada con un cortés saludo.

Realmente no sabía porque las mucamas y criadas de Atobe tenían que ser tan... bueno, conociendo a Atobe todo podría pasar.

Al bajar a la sala se encontró con su amado peligris (n/a: OMFG, el cabello de Atobe es raro... ¿no? Se ve morado, azul y gris) tomando una taza de té mientras escuchaba unas melodías armónicas clásicas en su estereo.

"Buenos días" Saludó, tan Atobe.

"Días..." tomó asiento a su lado, sin decir algo más.

Las horas pasaron y los dos, desde sus saludos, no se dirigieron palabra alguna lo que duró su estancia hasta que Atobe recibió una llamada dejando al pelinegro vacío, por fuera como por dentro.

Sanada lo sabía tan bien como Atobe, tan bien como para disimularlo. Alargando lo inevitable.

Keigo no llegó hasta pasada la medianoche, elegante y hágil como sólo él puede llegar a ser. El peligris descubrió a su amado en la sala, escuchando su adorado tango, el mismo que a él también le gustaba. Enmarcó una sonrisa, acercándose a él.

"Oresama pensó que ya estabas dormido"

"Y yo que nunca regresarías"

"Hm, oresama tiene... sus mañas"

"Lo sé..."

Oresama tomó asiento a su lado, perdiendo su mirada en la nada para dejarse llevar por el suave y pasional ritmo de la música que llenaba la habitación. Sintió el impulso que había sentido desde que se había encontrado con la fuerza de Sanada, de sujetarlo en sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana y, a como estaban las cosas, la habría muy pronto.

"Sanada..."

"Hm..." Fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el ritmo.

Atobe no dijo nada simplemente se levantó para levantar a Sanada del sillón, sujetarlo con fuerza y dejarse llevar por la música. Él sonrió dejándose llevar por su pareja. Disfrutaba esa situación aunque tal vez sería la última después de aquellas piezas, hermosas, frágiles y llenas de sentimientos que sólo ellos conocían pero que ahora, por azares del destino, estaban empezando a olvidar.

Las horas se conviertieron en un nuevo día, un día en el cual Atobe despertó sin Sanada.

De antemano lo sabía, sabía que él lo comprendía. Que los dos tenían su propio orgullo por eso nadie se atrevía a hablar de lo sucedido, o siquiera mencionarlo. Les dolía no hablar de ello pero les dolería más si lo hicieran; estuvieron juntos por varios meses pero aún así sentían que en sus cuerpos este amor llevaba más tiempo, mucho más.

Sin embargo luchar contra la naturaleza de Atobe acerca de sentir que le atraía lo contrario era difícil.

Atobe siempre había amado a Tezuka y él, digamos que sólo era Tezuka y que si él, Atobe Keigo, le quería se lo tendría que ganar... de una u otra manera.

Oresama se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia el estereo para reproducir el CD que había escuchado anoche, el que le había brindado tantas noches de pasión y gratos momentos de inocencia, el cual ahora le hacía sonreir con lágrimas en los ojos de sincera tristeza.

Los dos sabían muy bien que en los terrenos del amor, y del tango, cualquier cosa podría suceder. Como un simple movimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa, un desliz de ojos o una nueva tonada.

Una nueva tonada que anunciaba el cambio de parejas, tanto en la pista como en el corazón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derepente me llegó esa inspiración O.O demonios, debo dejar el jugo de naranja con vodka pero bueno... ni modo.


End file.
